Deveria ter me importado mais
by Karol Freitas
Summary: Percy sentia que devia fazer algo para se desculpar com nico. Era tudo sua culpa. Pernico. Spoiler Casa de Hades, o que deveria ter acontecido depois que os semideuses saíram da Casa de Hades.


**Deviria ter me importado mais**

by **_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson e seus personagens não me pertence.

**Sinopse: **Percy sentia que devia fazer algo para se desculpar com nico. Era tudo sua culpa. Pernico. Spoiler Casa de Hades, o que deveria ter acontecido depois que os semideuses saíram da Casa de Hades.

**Shipper:** Pernico - Percy/Nico

**Avisos:** Insinuação de homossexualismo.

**Beta:** Sem beta

* * *

**Unico - Deveria ter me importado mais **

Após os Semideuses saírem da Casa de Hades, vivos e quase inteiros, Percy pode relaxar por um momento e pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias.

Ao olhar para trás, era como se tivesse passado anos desde que tinha saído do Acampamento Jú difícil carregar todo o peso que estava sendo posto em suas costas. Eles podiam falar o que quisessem, mas no fim todos sabiam quem iria ter que terminar com tudo. Ele esperava que tivesse errado e pudesse ter um final feliz.

A questão não era essa.

Se fosse só a perspectiva de morrer talvez as coisas não fossem tão ruins, mas tinha algo que o incomodava desde que tinha perdido a memória, desde que tinha encontrado Nico no acampamento romano. Um sentimento angustiante e fora do lugar, algo bem ao fundo de sua mente sempre o puxava para Nico. As vezes eram só a memória e outras era preocupação e um tipo de afeto que ele não entendia muito bem.

Percy não sabia ao certo o que era, mas se sentia responsável por ele. Tentava entender esse sentimento desde que tinha conhecido a filho de Hades. Na época o garoto tinha parecido pequeno e indefeso. Percy tinha sentido a necessidade de protegê-lo a todo o custo e ainda sentia o instinto de fazê-lo.

Essa sensação não se comparava a nada que ele já havia sentido e depois de tanto tempo sem vê-lo, Percy ainda sentia esse impulso. Ele só precisava se aproximar e ver com os próprios olhos como Nico estava. O que era uma tarefa difícil. Todas as oportunidades que Percy tinha de falar com Nico, o filho de Hades fazia de tudo para ignora-lo.

Percy tinha tentado também o ignorar. Durante todos esses anos tinha sido uma tática muito boa que ambos usavam, porque se você imaginar que não está lá, nenhum sentimento e preferir ficar com a escolha fácil, alguma hora pode se tornar verdade, não?

Bem, foi bom enquanto durou, mas nesses tempos de guerra ele não queria que Nico fosse embora bravo com ele apesar dele não ter feito nada de errado. Por mais que ele tentasse não ver a forma que Nico o olhava, intenso de um jeito que emanava ódio puro. Ele sabia, bem lá no fundo, que era algo destorcido e forte, algo que ele realmente não conseguia entender e sinceramente, não queria.

Ele nunca havia se dado bem com o amor e nem sabia como tinha conseguido conquistar Annabeth. Mas Nico era diferente. Ele tinha aprendido que algumas coisa na vida de um semideus deviam ser ignoradas. Essa coisa entre eles era uma delas. Percy sabia, ele sentia que tinha que tentar se desculpar com Nico por sua omissão.

Ninguém suspeitava que Percy sabia o que acontecia com Nico. Desde que ele o havia resgatado junto à Annabeth e Thalia e Nico tinha escolhido deixar o acampamento anos atrás, Percy havia escolhido ignorar esse sentimento estranho e deixar Nico ir embora. Talvez ele devesse ter feito algo para manter Nico por perto e assim ele não teria que carregar essa culpa. Nico não precisaria ter passado por tanto sofrimento e nem ser tão solitário.

Era por isso que Percy precisava se desculpar, mesmo não tendo feito nada para magoa-lo, o que não impediu que Nico se machucasse de qualquer forma.

Percy observava de longe Nico amarrar a estatua de Atena Paternos com cordas. Via a forma concentrada e decidida de Nico, e talvez um pouco irritada. Sinceramente, ele não sabia como lidar com o garoto. Nunca tinha entendido, mas Percy devia isso a ele. Ou talvez não, mas era isso que iria fazer agora que todos estavam longe e ele podia conversar com Nico a sós.

"Pare de me olhar" Nico disse, o tirando de seus pensamentos confusos.

"Eu... Como você está?" Percy perguntou, sem convicção.

"Ótimo. Melhor impossível." Nico respondeu ao checar se as cordas estavam bem presas. Parecia que ele tentava ganhar tempo e não ter que olhar para Percy.

Percy suspirou, cansado. Ele realmente era ruim com essa coisa de sentimentos.

"Nico, eu preciso..." Percy falou, mas foi cortado.

"Você precisa voltar para o navio. Eles logo vão zarpar." Nico disse de costa para ele, olhando o horizonte.

Percy, já irritado, pegou no ombro de Nico e o virou de frente para ele.

O garoto, ou melhor, o homem a sua frente parecia ter chorado e só agora Percy percebia.

Ignorando seus instintos que diziam que ele devia se afastar, Percy eliminou o resto da distancia entre os dois e o abraçou.

Nico não expressou nada além de um suspiro surpreso. Percy pensou que ele fosse falar para não toca-lo ou expulsá-lo, mas a única coisa que Nico fez foi passar os braços por seu corpo, o abraçando pela cintura.

"Eu sinto muito." Percy começou a se explicar baixinho ao ouvido de Nico.

Percy esperava que ninguém estivesse vendo ou ouvindo. Ele não se importava ou sentia vergonha de ser visto abraçando outro homem, mas sabia que seria difícil Nico encarar as outras pessoas.

"Eu sei que fiz tudo errado." Percy se lamentou, inalando forte o ar ao seu redor e sentindo o cheiro de terra e algum tipo de flor que ele não conseguia identificar. Nico tremeu em seu braços.

Nico se deixou ser abraçado e ter esse ultimo conforto. Ele se preparava para nunca mais ver Percy. O que ele havia falado para Hazel era verdade. Depois dessa missão, ele iria desaparecer e ficar bem longe de Percy. Nico sabia que isso não iria funcionar, o sentimento continuaria ali, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Ficar perto de Percy só o fazia sofrer mais.

"Eu devia ter feito alguma coisa."

Nico sabia do que Percy falava. O filho de Poseidon se referia a aquele primeiro ano quando Nico ainda era uma criança que gostava de jogos de cartas. Apesar de ter raiva dele mesmo por sentir aquelas coisas, Nico sabia que não era culpa de ninguém. Ele gostaria de ter esquecido Percy como havia falava para o Cupido, mas achava que nunca conseguiria arrancar aquele sentimento de dentro dele.

"Quero pedir desculpas." Percy sussurrou, apertando Nico mais forte em seus braços. "Desculpas por tudo o que eu fiz e o que eu não fiz. Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar." Soltou Nico lentamente ao falar. Percy não disse exatamente as palavras amor ou abandono, mas Nico tinha entendido o recado. O não deixava nada melhor, só piorava, pelo menos para Nico.

"Você é como meu irmão, certo?" Percy perguntou tentando amenizar o clima. "Não se abandona a família." Terminou numa tentativa de sorriso.

Nico olhou para ele sem acreditar. Nem mesmo Percy acreditava em suas palavras. Ele nunca veria Nico como só um irmão, mas Annabeth era mais importante. Ele gostaria que as coisas pudessem ser mais simples.

"Isso não faz diferença alguma. Agora que você está com a consciência limpa, pode voltar para a sua namorada." Nico voltou à sua atitude normal e tornou a se virar, colocando as cordas que segurava a estatua sobre seu corpo, como se fosse carrega-la nas costas.

"Nico, eu não posso..." Percy foi cortado de novo.

"Sim, você pode." Nico respondeu irritado, se virando para Percy, mostrando aquela raiva que ele havia visto durante o almoço. "Você pode ir embora não se importando com quem deixa para trás. Você pode voltar para sua namorada e pode se esquecer do que aconteceu agora. Espero que você continue agindo como sempre e finja que não sabe de nada."

E sem mais palavras Nico se virou para frente e observou Reyna e Hedge vindo com armaduras completas e preparados para o campo de batalha. Percy ficou olhando o momento que eles se juntaram e deram as mãos, tendo um ultimo vislumbre dos olhos do filho de Hades, sombrio e infeliz, exatamente como o rio Cocito.

O pior era saber que tudo isso era sua culpa.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado


End file.
